callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reaper
The Grim Reaper is an American multi-shot incendiary secondary rocket launcher weapon featured ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. It is able to fire up to 4 incendiary rockets, which engulf the target(s) in flames. Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player The Grim Reaper only appears in the missions "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie", but it is also used by NPC's in "Crash Site". In Single player it is possible to fire up to 4 rockets at once, this is done by aiming down the sight and pressing in the LS/L3 and the number reel will change to 2, 3 then 4. Once you find the desired number of rockets to fire, hold the Shoot button down. This can easily be seen by aiming and shooting all 4 rockets in the sky. Multiplayer In the multiplayer of ''Black Ops'' , the Grim Reaper can be obtained from a care package. It carries four shots with 8 extra in reserve and disappears after all shots have been fired or if the player is killed after using any of the ammunition. In the game mode 'Gun Game', the Grim Reaper is Weapon Tier 16. The Grim Reaper can be locked onto air targets. It is best used for air targets instead of random players; it's quite hard to aim at a moving enemy. Unsuspecting enemies will have a surprise but not enemies in wide open areas. The Grim Reaper is semi-automatic and has extremely high damage. It's not advised to use this weapon unless a good spot to set up in is found. The Grim Reaper has incredible accuracy and holds 12 rockets in all. Sleight of Hand is highly suggested for using it as it decreasing the chance of being caught off guard and losing the Grim Reaper while in the process of it's long reloading time, and the Pro version is extremely helpful by shortening its long ADS time, making it much easier to acqurie targets. Flak Jacket is also helpful as it prevents death if you misfire it up close. Be aware when you die with this gun the killstreak goes. Gallery thumb|left|300px|The Grim Reaper on Nuketown GrimReaperBO.jpg|The Grim Reaper File:M202Sights.jpg|Aiming down the sights of the Grim Reaper. File:m202side.JPG|Side view of the Grim Reaper. Trivia *The Grim Reaper is not held correctly in third-person, as the launcher's reflex sight is positioned behind the player's head. *Its pickup icon is colored, unlike the majority of weapons. *If viewed in 'Theater Mode' the rocket is actually a Russian RPG. *If locked onto an aircraft, only 1 rocket will track it when fired in quick succession. *The Grim Reaper in multiplayer cannot shoot multiple rockets at once and must be shot 1 at a time. *In "Victor Charlie" when the Grim Reaper is used it is referred to its correct name as the M202 by Bowman. * The Grim Reaper is fired full auto in singleplayer but is semi automatic in multiplayer. *There is a glitch with the Grim Reaper in multiplayer, where the player will continue to attempt to close the sight and eventually put the gun away, without pulling anything else out. Rockets are still fired when fire is pressed, however. Confirmed on PS3 and Xbox 360 Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Launchers